


a box with a ring

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Month 2019 [22]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rayllum, Rayllum Month 2019, Wordcount: 100-500, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum month 2019: Day 22: ProposalRayla proposes to Callum.





	a box with a ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikeMcGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeMcGee/gifts).



Rayla walked through the courtyard with determined steps, her head high. In her pocket, she had a small box, and in the box, a ring. Today, she would propose to Callum. They were already twenty and nineteen years old, and had been together since the end of their trip to Xadia, so, for her, marriage was long overdue. She knew that if she wanted to get married before the age of forty five, she would have to propose, because everyone around her told her Callum wanted to propose, but was to shy to actually do it. So, of course she would do it herself.

She had even looked up human engagement rituals for this, hence the ring. She might be an elf, but she did live in Katolis, and Callum, a human, was a huge part of her life. So, she wanted to surprise him by proposing the way a human does, to prove how much she loved him, and that she would do anything for him.

Of course, when their wedding day would come, she expected atleast some elven tradition blended together with the human ones.

Her lover was sitting under a tree, drawing in his sketchbook, just as she had expected. She smiled.

“Callum, get up, now.” she said, and he finally noticed her. He immediately put the book aside, and stood up, not knowing where this was going.

“Hey Rayla, why did you want me to stand up?”

“So that I can do  _ this _ .”

As she uttered the last word, she fell down onto one knee, took out the box and opened it, showing Callum the golden ring. As he saw it, it dawned on him what was happening.

“Callum, you know I’m not that great with words, but I love you more than you could ever imagine, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

He answered, with one simple word.

“Yes.”


End file.
